Cancha Vacía
by Kurotsuki Shie
Summary: Pensamientos de Yuuta hacia su hermano. OneShot. Shounen ai. Tezuka x Fuji. Sentimientos de Mizuki a Fuji muy ligero


Primer fic, y espero que no sea el último, en la sección de PoT. Además, primer intento en escribir una historia en POV.

Sumario: One-Shot. Yuuta analiza su pasado y los motivos por los cuales él y su hermano se alejaron. Shounen ai: Tezuka x Fuji, Sentimiento de Mizuki hacia Syusuke, Sentimiento de Yuuta hacia su hermano, no incesto, aunque parezca

Advertencia: Este fic es shounen ai, si no le agradan las relaciones chico x chico, por favor, absténgase de leer.

Disclaimer: PoT no me pertenece, sino a Takeshi Konomi. No pierdan su tiempo demandándome, en serio, no van a ganar nada útil.

* * *

**Cancha Vacía:**

Te veo jugar de manera esplendida desde detrás de la cerca de la cancha; como siempre, tu victoria es indudable. Vuelves a ejecutar uno de tus triples contraataques y las personas de tu equipo vuelven a vitorear y vociferar tu nombre en señal de apoyo. Somos hermanos y sin embargo no puedo alegrarme y gritar tu nombre en señal de apoyo, no puedo ni siquiera decir: "¡Ese es mi hermano!" o "¡Vas muy bien, Syusuke!". Algunas veces me pregunto por qué, si cuando éramos niños yo dependía de tu cuidado y tú dependías de mi cariño; éramos uno, éramos inseparables… ¿Qué sucedió?

El partido termina 6-0. Tu equipo celebra, ya tienen 3 victorias y podrán pasar al siguiente nivel. Le das la mano a tu contrincante y puedo ver que intercambian un par de palabras, aunque por la distancia no sé qué es lo que dicen. En tu rostro veo plasmada una sonrisa, una sonrisa amable que siempre te has manejado para mostrarle a todos. Una sonrisa que no quiere enviar un mensaje de soberbia, sino más bien de satisfacción. ¿Acaso me sonreirías así cuando nos enfrentemos?

Te conozco más que nadie, y me doy cuenta que nunca juegas a tu máxima capacidad. Ni siquiera cuando éramos niños, jamás me dejaste ver tu potencial al 100. Y ahora sé que no lo hacías a propósito, lo hacías por mí, y porque algún día deseabas verme jugar como todo un profesional, sin arrepentimientos, sin tormentos.

Al verte llegar, Eiji se acerca y te da un fuerte abrazo. El chico de lentes te dice algo mientras apunta algunos datos en su cuaderno rojo. Los demás te felicitan y se disponen a recoger todas sus cosas para irse a festejar. Te quedas atrás solamente para recuperar tu aliento y tomar agua, o al menos eso parece. Te quedas a solas con un muchacho alto y de cabellos castaños, su rostro se nota serio y te dirige una mirada. Tú también lo observas y le sonríes… a él le dedicas una sonrisa más honesta, a él es único al que le permites ver tu verdadero yo, y él es la otra persona que puede darse el lujo de decir que conoce a Syusuke Fuji completamente.

Apuesto que mi expresión es de pura amargura, pero trato de ocultarlo con mi actitud normal, aquella que expresa que mi objetivo más importante en la vida es derrotarte. Miro a un lado y Mizuki se ve enojado, también te estaba observando. Desde hace un tiempo los celos lo devoran. Lo que él desea es que lo veas, que notes su existencia… pero supongo que tomó el camino equivocado para llamar tu atención. Intentó utilizarme cuando yo ya no era tu prioridad.

Ustedes creen que ya no hay nadie en los alrededores y comparten un beso. Uno corto pero ambos se sienten satisfechos con aquella muestra de cariño. Sólo puedo fruncir el entrecejo. Mizuki no puede seguir observando y decide irse, dejándome solo en aquel lugar. ¿Qué tiene el capitán de Seigaku que te llama la atención? No es el tipo de persona que imaginé para ti. No entiendo esta unión, pero sí comprendo que fui yo quien te empujó a sus brazos.

* * *

Entré a Seigaku en el 7mo. año. Tú ya tenías 2 años en aquella escuela y formabas parte del club de tenis. Me encantaba jugar tenis, solíamos practicar juntos desde hace mucho tiempo, recuerdo que las raquetas eran muy pesadas y debíamos sostenerlas con las dos manos para poder al menos darle un golpe a la pelota. Mi sueño infantil era de entrar al equipo y formar un dúo contigo, ser los mejores, ser reconocidos como "Los Talentosos Hermanos Fuji". Pero tú Syusuke, tú ya te habías formado tu propia fama de ser "El Talentoso", "El Prodigio", "El Genio" Syusuke Fuji. Desde el principio fuiste capaz de vencer a los titulares cuando apenas eras un 'principiante', si es que esa palabra se aplicaba a ti.

Mi primer día de clases no fue como lo imagina. Cuando me presentaron en el salón, se escucharon murmullos que decían: "¿Fuji?", "¿Crees que…?", "Bueno, Fuji-sempai sí mencionó que tenía un hermano menor…"

Durante todo el día, chicos y chicas de todas las edades se me acercaron para hacerme la misma pregunta.

"¿Eres el hermano menor de Fuji Syusuke?" Me preguntó un muchacho 1 año mayor que yo. "¡Tu hermano es increíble! Su manera de jugar es fenomenal, fue capaz de derrotar a los titulares durante su primer año."

"¿Eres el hermano menor de Fuji Syusuke?" Me preguntó una chica, creo que era de mi salón. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y habló durante 15 minutos acerca de lo apuesto e inteligente que eres.

En mi primer día de clases, nadie se interesó por mí. Nadie quiso preguntarme qué cosas me gustaban, a qué otra escuela había asistido, ni a qué club quería entrar. No es difícil de imaginar que dejé la escuela el primer día sin hacer ni un sólo amigo.

Esa noche, mientras cenábamos lo que nos había dejado nuestra hermana, notaste que no me sentía bien. Me sonreíste y me aseguraste que mañana sería un nuevo día. Yo asentí y desee que las cosas resultaran de esa manera.

Todos los días solíamos irnos juntos a la escuela. Era una costumbre que teníamos. Nuestra hermana mayor nos llevaba cuando ella estaba en secundaria y nosotros en primaria; luego ella se graduó y tú tomaste esa responsabilidad. Nunca me había molestado, me sentía bien contigo a mí lado.

El primer mes se fue muy rápidamente; tuve la buena suerte de hacerme unos cuantos amigos. El tiempo que compartíamos en la escuela durante el almuerzo y las horas libres se disminuyeron hasta desaparecer. No quería que mis nuevos amigos pensaran que me estabas cuidado y creo que herí tus sentimientos al pedirte que te quedaras con tu grupo. Y eso me hizo pensar… En la escuela te habían subido en tal pedestal… ¿Acaso tenías amigos propios?

Mi respuesta quedó respondida cuando a la hora del almuerzo te vi conversando con un grupo de chicos. Un muchacho pelirrojo, un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes, otro de cabellos negros y lentes y, por último, un muchacho de cabello castaño y rostro serio. Me dijeron que ellos también formaban parte del club de tenis. Desde tu asiento me hiciste señas para que me acercara, pero yo sólo hice un ademán con la cabeza y me retiré a otro lado.

"Syusuke, mañana no quiero que me acompañes a la escuela." Te dije, mientras veíamos las noticias. Tu rostro no cambió y aceptaste sin preguntar, aunque sentí que estabas un poco herido.

Esa mañana, mientras me ponía los zapatos, saliste para despedirme y me diste mi caja de almuerzo. Me molesté mucho, tenías la costumbre de preguntarme en durante la escuela si me había gustado el almuerzo que me habías preparado. ¡Era tan vergonzoso! Por eso jamás te dije gracias por el almuerzo, ni un solo día te lo agradecí.

Un día comencé a notar que ya no hacías dos cajas, sino tres. Pensé que ahora que los entrenamientos se estaban haciendo pesados, debías de tener mucha hambre. Y luego, dejaste de hacerlo los almuerzos. Por una parte me sentí aliviado, ya te habías cansado de aquel juego, pero por otra parte me sentí vacío.

Los encuentros en el pasillo por lo general provocaban que te quedaras hablando conmigo hasta que tocara el timbre; disfrutabas decirles a mis compañeros mis secretos más vergonzosos. Syusuke siempre se aparecía por donde solía estar, venía él solo. Pero comencé a notar que ahora siempre andabas con el capitán del equipo de tenis, con Tezuka. Siempre hablando, siempre riendo. Y las pocas veces que nos encontrábamos, sólo me saludabas. Esto fue, claro, hasta que dejaste de aparecerte por los lugares que yo frecuentaba de manera definitiva.

Una vez, durante una hora libre, estaba en la azotea de la escuela. Desde allí te veía practicar tus servicios. La profesora te felicitaba por tu tiro, y te decía que si seguías así, pronto serías un titular. Me habías preguntado por qué no había entrado al equipo, te dije de mala manera que aún no estaba seguro si iba a escoger tenis. Esa respuesta no te convenció. Me conocías y sabías que el tenis me fascinaba. Mientras te observaba jugar, no podía evitar sentir una punzada de celos e ira. Quería que te salieras del equipo y que todo el mundo olvidara lo maravilloso que eres. No me di cuenta que la puerta de la azotea se abrió y un grupo de chicos de último año se me acercaron por atrás.

"Oye, tú. Este es nuestro lugar, así que lárgate y búscate otro." Me dijo uno de ellos, pero decidí ignorarlos.

"Yo te conozco¿no eres el hermano menor de Fuji Syusuke?" Ese comentario hizo que apretara con fuerza mis puños. ¡Mi nombre es Yuuta¡Yo soy yo¿Qué no se dan cuenta de eso?

"Sea su hermano menor o no, nos está retando." Espetó el de hace un rato y se sonó los nudillos. Cuando me di vuelta para insultarlos, un puño chocó violentamente contra mi nariz. Caí al piso estrepitosamente, el grupo de muchachos comenzaron a patearme y golpearme, no podía hacer nada.

"¡Déjenlo en paz!" Vociferó otra voz. Los abusones se detuvieron de inmediato y se hicieron hacia un lado. Al levantar la mirada pude ver que el que estaba en la puerta era el capitán del equipo de tenis, aquel al que llamaban Tezuka Kunimitsu. Su expresión era seria como siempre. Los muchachos se fueron rápidamente, después de todo, los estudiantes y profesores lo respetaban. Me puse de pie, aunque tambaleándome, y me fui del lugar sin siquiera decirle 'gracias'. Esa noche en la casa, mi hermano me preguntó que había sucedido y yo no le respondí.

* * *

Recuerdo una ocasión cuando éramos niños, unos abusones me comenzaron a golpear en el parque. No recuerdo por qué, pero simplemente me golpearon. Quizás daba la apariencia de ser alguien debilucho. Pero tú apareciste para defenderme. También te golpearon, pero no te importó, porque a mi me dejaron a un lado. Cuando regresábamos a casa, sacaste tu pañuelo y en vez de limpiar tus heridas, me secaste las lágrimas que recorrían mis mejillas. Mi rostro debió de lucir muy confundido porque tú me respondiste: "Eres lo más importante para mí, Yuuta."

* * *

Esa tarde decidí no tomar las dos últimas horas de clases. Iba corriendo a la casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Estaba dispuesto a hablar contigo y quería hacer algo especial, quizás hasta iba a intentar cocinar el platillo con wasabi que tanto te gusta. En mi mano derecha llevaba el formulario de admisión al equipo de tenis. Había tomado la decisión de madurar, era tonto estar enojado contigo cuando era yo quien no quería seguir sus sueños.

La casa estaba sola y en silencio. Era algo normal, tú aún estabas en la escuela, nuestros padres estaban trabajando y nuestra hermana debía de estar en la universidad. Mientras me quitaba los zapatos, pude escuchar movimiento en la sala. Frunciendo el entrecejo y acercándome en silencio, quise investigar si un ladrón había entrado a nuestra residencia. Pero lo que encontré simplemente no lo podía describir en palabras.

Eras tú hermano, sobre el sofá, abrazado del capitán del equipo de tenis, en una posición no exactamente de amigos. Tú rostro se veía triste y me pregunté si era él que te estaba obligando. Ustedes no se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia.

"No debes de preocuparte por tu hermano, Fuji. Te está haciendo mal." Dijo Tezuka, mientras acariciaba el rostro de mi hermano.

Tú no hiciste nada para rechazarlo, es más, parecía que te agradaba aquel detalle. "Lo sé." Fue lo que respondiste.

Y entonces sus labios se unieron en un largo y apasionado beso, mientras que sus manos rondaban sus cuerpos de forma hambrienta. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo; realmente no me debía importar lo que veía, después de todo, eran sus vidas, y si se querían, entonces todo estaba bien. Pero¿por qué me sentía tan mal?

Se apartaron para respirar. En ese momento se miraron a los ojos y tú le dijiste: "Eres lo más importante para mí, Tezuka." Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Aclaré mi garganta para hacerles saber que estaba ahí. Se separaron rápidamente; Tezuka ni siquiera me miró, simplemente se arregló sus lentes. Sin embargo, tú lucías sorprendido y a la vez entristecido.

A la mañana siguiente hice el anunció de que me quería cambiar de escuela y que me había decidido por St. Rudolph. Mi papá se enojó bastante, argumentando que por mis chiquilladas íbamos a gastar mucho dinero, pero pronto se le pasó. Mi madre y mi hermana me preguntaron el porqué de mi decisión y les inventé algo con lo que se sintieron a gusto. Tú, Syusuke, no preguntaste nada.

El día en que debía irme a mi nueva escuela, me acompañaste hasta la parada de autobuses y me preguntaste. "¿Acaso fue por mí culpa?"

"Sí." Fue lo que te respondí mientras subía el transporte, y te dejé solo en la estación. La verdad es que no fue por ti, sino por mí. Yo no te merecía.

En St. Rudolph conocí a un chico llamado Mizuki que estaba obsesionado contigo. Eso me molestó al principio, pero acepté que podría aprender muchas cosas útiles de él.

* * *

Con el tiempo me convertí en el famoso "Asesino Zurdo", pero no fue porque sólo podía jugar con la mano izquierda. No. Mi propósito era otro. Quería probarme, quería jugar contra Tezuka y vencerlo para así hacerte ver que él no era para ti. En mi mente, el único motivo aparente por el cual andabas con él era porque era muy bueno en tenis. Cuando lo venciera, te darías cuenta que Tezuka era alguien común y que tú merecías mucho más.

Pero mi sueño se vino abajo cuando me enfrenté y perdí ante el niño de 7mo. grado llamado Ryoma Echizen. Me hizo ver que Tezuka era un jugador muy talentoso y que quizás tú correspondías a su lado. Yo te desaproveché, yo te empujé de mi lado a sus brazos. Así fueron las cosas y estos son los resultados.

Me retiro de la cancha al ver que ustedes se van tomados de la mano. Acepto la realidad y lo único que queda para mí es una cancha vacía, un corazón vacío, el mio.

Fin

* * *

Espero que esto no haya sido muy enredado. Quiero aclarar que Yuuta no estaba enamorado de su hermano, más bien sentía un apreció que nunca expresó.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
